


Drive All Night

by starsandcologne



Series: Story Of My Life 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerio!Blaine and Nerd!Kurt go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive All Night

After two days of shy smiles across the cafeteria and Blaine working up the nerve to sit next to Kurt in the back of their one shared class, they settle on coffee at the Lima Bean on Saturday.

Pacing back and forth- slowly due to the fact he's in his tightest jeans -Kurt's staring at two different button downs and wishing he hadn't spent so long in the shower. The soft gold makes his eyes pop but he figures to Blaine's Sharpie choice that sea foam is one of his favorite colors. He's halfway into his pair of white Doc Martens thinking what if he stands me up when he hears the faint chime of the doorbell.

* * *

 

"Kurt, your date's here!" Carole calls and thank god she answered the door since Burt's at the shop.

"I'm here," he says, simultaneously running down the stairs and cramming his phone into his cardigan pocket.

Blaine's shifting back and forth on his feet, smiling down at his shoes and holding a single yellow rose. "You look great," he says, voice unsteady. 

"Thanks," he mumbles, they stand there for what seems an eternity when Carole wordless takes the rose to the kitchen to put in water.

"Shall we?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hand in his and before Kurt's face can even begin to blush he tugs them out the front door and towards Blaine's car.  
They're halfway to the Lima Bean when Kurt decides the break the silence of Katy Perry's first. "I heard Finn saying he was going to a party with Puck and some other Cheerios, shouldn't you be there?"

"This is way better," Blaine whispers, the sound filtering through Kurt's ears like too-loud music.

***  
As he's putting his wallet away- "I'm paying, don't even try Blaine," -Kurt looks up again at Blaine's bow tie still deciding whether it's from Brook's Brothers when Blaine interrupts his thought.

"I can't wear the Cheerio's uniform all the time."

"I-I know, but this is the first time I'm seeing you out of uniform and-"

"Is it that bad?" Blaine asks, throwing away and empty sugar packet. "I'm just trying to keep up with _the_ Kurt Hummel's style."

Kurt tries to refrain from blushing when he asks the question that's been steeping inside him for three days. "Why'd you ask me out?"

Eyes widening, setting down his coffee cup, Blaine starts: "You were in my biology class freshman year. I remember because Brittany was your lab partner and she cried when you started cutting open your frog. You had these tiny wire frame glasses that kept falling down your face and all I could think was that you were the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen."

He's about to reply, but knowing he's going to get choked up, he settles for grasping onto Blaine's empty hand across the table. By the way the Blaine wordlessly takes it, smiling brighter than he's ever see, Kurt's sure he gets the message.

***

Once realizing that three cups of coffee is too much for his skin, they find themselves lying in the reclined seats of Blaine's mom's Subaru, looking at the minimal stars of north Lima.

"Everything feels just so...small up here," Kurt whispers the warm night. "Like everything you've ever felt doesn't mean much."

"So this doesn't feel like much?" Blaine asks shyly, looking down at their hands intertwined over the gearshift.

"It doesn't mean much," Kurt says simply, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze, "it means everything."

***

"I know it's cliche, but I really did have a great time tonight," Blaine states, walking up to Kurt's front porch.

"Why Blaine, next thing you'll be asking me to go steady with you," Kurt holds back a laugh at his Southern drawl accent.

"Okay if you're just gonna make fun of me-"

"And maybe you'll give me your class pin and take me to the local malt shop," he laughs, leaning against the front door.

"Cheerios don't get pins!"  Blaine exclaims then mumbles "They stopped that in 1962..."

Suppressing another laugh, Kurt quickly leans in and presses a kiss to Blaine's cheek, lingering just long enough to get a whiff of his fresh cologne and mask of coffee shop. 

"For the record, I _love_ cliches," Kurt says, opening his front door and giving a small smile goodnight. 

Kurt laughs from inside as he watches Blaine stand awestruck on the porch before getting into his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year; I'm back! As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
